


The Prologue

by Awkwarddragons



Series: Werewolf AU! [2]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Angst, Fluff, OT6, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-06
Updated: 2017-09-20
Packaged: 2018-12-23 06:08:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11983770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Awkwarddragons/pseuds/Awkwarddragons
Summary: A bunch of stories that take place before the story |My Fault, Yes. My Problem, No.|





	1. Bullet Wounds And Soft Kisses

The fall was always the best season, no if and or buts about it. The leaves change color and fall scattering everywhere and crunching under your footsteps.Not to mention the warm drinks and everything pumpkin. Chilly mornings with an orange and pink sunset and a nice warm mug in hand and shawl draped around sleepy shoulders. The smells were a bonus too, all those nice autumn scented candles lit around the small cabin letting it flourish in various pumpkin and apple scents. The warm yet chilly colors were a nice touch too.

The only thing that would make it better would be another person to spend it with. Together they would enjoy warm drinks and early mornings as well as slow dance to sappy love songs in an apple and pumpkin candle light filled living room.

Jaebum sighed as he leaned against one of the cabins wooden supports, his left hand draped across his stomach and his right holding a mug full of hot chocolate teeming with mini marshmallows. Its been a little over a year since he left his fathers pack and found this little cabin not to far out in the woods, he too had a similar goal as his father before him.

He wanted to form a pack founded on love and so far he’d say it was going downhill. He hasn’t found any other werewolves who would want to live with him and it’s been a year. Several times he’s opted to go out to the city and hunt a few down, but never has. Jaebum has set on the philosophy of if its fate then fate will do its job. Now if only fate would hurry it up or he might be dead before he had a pack of his own. 

The alpha finished up his drink and turned to go inside when a gunshot rang through the woods sending the birds to the sky. His gold eyes seemed to go crazy as he tried to pinpoint where the shot came from. After a minute of silence he shook off the unsettling feeling in the air around him and stepped inside, making sure all the locks were in placed and secure.

Jaebum walked to the kitchen and set the mug down doing his best to think positive and not be on the verge of worried. It really wasn’t uncommon for hunters to hunt in these woods though it was illegal and if caught they could be fined or worse thrown in jail. He took a breath and began to walk around the house making sure the windows are locked and curtains drawn. You can never be to safe in such a large home all alone, especially if you’re a werewolf. A double yikes and a large problem for Jaebum.

By the time he finished he had looked through all the spare rooms he had and realized how lonely he felt. Several times he opted to get a cat, but was sort of afraid that he would hurt it or kill it by nature. Maybe he was doomed to be lonely forever. As the thought settled in he took a seat in his own room, a slightly bigger one than the other spare rooms he had. it was also more furnished than the other rooms as well as personalized. 

Jaebum was just falling asleep when he heard a knock on the front door through the dead silence of the house. Quietly he sat up and listened, there nothing particularly spooky about it, he just was overcautious. Just like an alpha wolf should be. Or like someone who never received any knocks on the door should be because their house is in the middle of nowhere and everything should ring cautious bells. 

As he crept through the dark and lonely house with the few squeaky boards being the only provider for noise his mind began to weave images of who could be at the door. Before opening the door he looked through the peephole and to his surprise found nothing, that gave him some confidence and so he opened the door.

If you looked straight you would see nothing, but look down and you would see a wolf bleeding out on his front porch’s welcome mat. Not just any wolf either a werewolf. A brown one with soft brown eyes and a red blood stain on it’s chest. Those brown eyes seemed pained and afraid, they seemed to be calling out to Jaebum for help and he fell. Fast and hard.

“Okay. He sighed and kneeled down, so he was at the wolfs eye level. “I’ll help, but I’m going to need you to shift so I can bring you in is that-“ Jaebum didn’t even get a chance to finish before the wolf before him was shifting into a boy probably a few years younger than him. Brown hair with red streaks in between strands and some even as natural highlights. His eyes were a soft brown about the same shade as his hair maybe one shade lighter, not to mention soft looking skin that made Jaebum feel sinful for staring too long. 

“Please, help me.” The boys voice seemed to match his sweet and beautiful looks. It made Jaebums heart ache and he could just tell that the other boy was an omega, a cute one at that. Jaebum snapped out of his staring and picked the other boy up bridle style, quickly bringing him in and closing the door. The alpha werewolf set the other down in the bathroom and looked over the wound. Said wound looked okay, bloody, but okay.

“The bullet grazed.” The other boy breathed out in labored breaths as he winced and adjusted himself so he was comfy on the counter. Jaebum smiled and nodded, though he had no clue how to treat any wound of any sorts. He looked it over and wiped it with some antiseptic wipes and then bandaged it up, halfway through treating it the other fell asleep and not wanting to go beyond boundaries or anything he just let the other sleep in one of the empty rooms. Jaebum closed the door after setting up some clothes and a note instructing the other boy to take a shower as well as eat something. He also attempted to draw a map towards his room, though that was more of a flop.   

Just as he was about to enter his room he wondered if the other left a blood trail behind because it was bad. Like there may have been no actual bullet wound, but it was just as bad. Jaebum walked back down and opened the front door, checking the wood and surprisingly not finding a drop of blood, not even a little. With a small smile and nod of his head he turned to go back in.

“Hey!” Jaebum stopped cold in his tracks at the sound of a rough voice, he turned slowly and looked at the man who called out to him. “You haven’t see a wolf round here have ya?” The man looked exactly like a hunter and probably was one because of the shotgun that was slung on his back.

With a forced smile Jaebum shook his head.

“No sir.”

The man pouted and kicked a rock before mumbling and even throwing a couple curses in the alpha wolfs direction. As much as he wanted to rip out the old mans throat murder was not acceptable, even for a werewolf. Just as he was about go back in the brown omega wolf popped his head out the door and caused the old man to turn and look.

“Could you-“

The man raised and eyebrow and glared at the boy, quickly approaching the two on the porch. Jaebum pushed the other boy behind him, cutting him off mid sentence and stepped closer the hunter.

“He looks awfully similar to the wolf I shot earlier!” The old man shouted out and began to walk up the steps, each time he walked up one little block Jaebums eye twitched. “I think you know something.” The geezer took his gun out and held it up.

“Look sir I know nothing that could be of value to you. Now if you would please-“

The old man cut Jaebum off and grabbed the others wrist pulling him out, the young wolf was dressed in one of Jaebums shirts and a pair of the elders baggy sweatpants showing no evidence of wound. That was until the man pressed against his chest causing the werewolf to let out a scream, this is were Jaebum snapped and took the old mans wrist, the one touching the brown wolf, and turned it three-sixty listening and finding joy in the sick snap it made. When he let go he growled and let his gold eyes glare at the man with all the hate that had built up.

“You have three seconds to get off my property before I kill you.” Jaebum declared letting go of the mans wrist and watching as he scrambled off the deck, dropping his gun and grabbing it quickly, before dashing off into the woods with fear instilled in his head. Once he was out of range Jaebum calmed down and his gold eyes grew calm again.

“S-sorry.” The other boy was shaking when Jaebum looked at him and he honestly felt bad.

“Don’t be. I’m Jaebum...Sorry introductions were delayed.” The alpha wolf held out a hand for the other to shake.

“Youngjae. Choi Youngjae.” Youngjae took Jaebums hand and gave it a firm shake. “Thank you so much, but I should get back-“

“Stay.” Jaebums command was short and simple and one that an omega could not deny, so Youngjae nodded and stepped back into the house.

Jaebum followed and proceeded to bolt the door back up before taking a seat on the couch in front of the fire place. He leaned back and sighed deeply.

“The only other packs in the area are a group of four and a group of ten.” Jaebum spoke as Youngjae took a seat in the chair furthest from him. “They haven’t found a new wolf to join in a year, so you must be from somewhere else.” Jaebum looked over at the other boy who was fiddling with his fingers.

“Yes…I was recently kicked out of another pack and was told by a person that some packs around here were looking. I wasn’t expecting hunters to be out though.” Jaebum stood up and walked over to the other boy taking a seat right next to him.

“Well Youngjae now that you mention it and after taking a quick look at you I think I’m up for taking in one person.” Jaebums voice was sweet as he looked directly into Youngjaes eyes, he looked down for a second to see a cute blush dusting the others cheeks.

“I think I’d like that Jaebum.” Jaebum felt a shiver run through him as Youngjae pronounced his name, it felt like this is how it was meant to be and this is how his meeting with the other was a supposed act of fate. “But, maybe I can see if I like it here for a little while…and while we are open to the idea I just want you to know that yes I am an omega…I’m also asexual.”  Youngjae looked like it was a sin for him to not like sex and Jaebum smiled kindly.

“Anything for such a cute omega.” Jaebum stood and held out a hand. The brown wolf looked at it then at Jaebums gold eyes before slowly reaching out and taking it. “Let me show you how to turn on the shower so you can get cleaned up. I’ll work on lunch.”

Together they walked up the stairs and for once Jaebum thought about his fall dreams of slow dancing coming true. For Youngjae to even spend a day with him would make his loneliness fade for sometime and be replaced with joy.

 

* * *

 

Youngjae got accustomed to life instantly. Well not instantly, but pretty fast and the decision to leave disappeared quickly after spending a few days with Jaebum. Which made the alpha wolf very happy though he’d never say. With the idea of staying permanently becoming more a choice the omega began to teach the alpha things about being an omega. Take for an example that all omegas are different and while some like to be pampered, Youngjae not so much.  

Though the omega did tell Jaebum a bunch about his heats. They occurred every three months and he usually just napped through them occasionally taking a snack or taking a bath to cool down. Youngjae stated clearly that he would be very uncomfortable with intimate touching and would prefer cuddles, Jaebum was all ears and even taking notes. He also whole heartedly agreed to do whatever the omega wanted. Youngjae gave Jaebum a rough estimate and told him that his next possible heat would be during late November or early December. Of course the alpha wolf shrugged and simply gave a kiss to the others cheek telling him that he would do whatever he wanted.

“Jaebum can we go on a date sometime?” Youngjae asked out of the blue while the two were lying on the couch with the omega practically on top of the alpha. Jaebum just mumbled an incoherent answer as he was half asleep and half awake. Of course that only caused the younger to pout and whine a bit about how Jaebum never did anything for him. Halfway through Jaebum peered an eye open and glared at the other.

He smiled and rolled over so Youngjae fell off him and onto the floor. Then he stood and began to remove clothes. Once he was stark naked he gave a stretch and took in the fact that Youngjae was just staring, not even blinking just staring. He smirked and knelt down to face the boy on the floor.

“Don’t you want to go run around Youngjae?” Jaebums eyes glinted a bit as his wolf inside enjoyed toying with the younger boy, his reactions were just too cute. Youngjae pouted and then smiled before standing up and placing a shaky hand against Jaebums chest. He smirked and then began to form an answer.

“Sure, but I’m a bit shy unlike you.” He hit Jaebum playfully and stripped down to the point where he was left in his underwear. The alpha wolf watched as Youngjae tried to cover himself with his limbs.

“Don’t.” Jaebum commanded and leaned forward so he was pressing a soft kiss to Youngjaes lips conveying words that he couldn’t form. “I’ve seen it all already.” This had the poor omega blushing as the other was still holding onto his hand. With a coy smile Jaebum lifted the others hand up and pressed a kiss to the knuckles gently before opening the palm and pressing another kiss there.

Youngjae smiled widely and finally got rid of his last piece of clothing, without any warning he shifted and shook his reddish brown fur once sending little dust particles all over the place. In that moment Jaebum couldn’t stop staring it was like he was stuck in a permanent trance. Well he was until Youngjae whined and teasingly began to circle him.

He sighed and walked over to the front door opening it so the other could run out and down the steps before him. It was private property and the chance of people passing by were unlikely. Jaebum closed the door and locked it, hiding the spare key under one of the siding panels on the house. After it was secure he stretches quickly, under the watchful of Youngjae, and then jumps off the porch and shifts into his wolf form. Unlike Youngjae's coat his was black and he had striking gold eyes that radiated fear, Youngjae had soft eyes that seemed to contain only warmth.

Jaebum instantly tackled the other wolf before running off deep into the woods. Since Youngjae got here Jaebum began to check for traps constantly, he feared for the young omegas safety more than his own and vowed silently to kill anyone who hurt him. Funny enough their relationship didn’t go anything beyond friends, yet. Yet. Jaebum was going to ask Youngjae soon if he wanted to be his first pack mate, very soon. Though the younger omega did call this a date…so…who knows.  

The two wolves ran around chasing one another and rolling around in the woods having a grand ole time together. When they finally settled it was on the edge of clearing and they were leaning on each other their breathing heavy from all the running around. Jaebum leaned over and licked Youngjaes nose causing the other to bury his head in his paws. The alpha smiled and rolled over onto his back, the brown wolf then moved to lay on Jaebums stomach and the two soon found a comfy position.

Together they stayed like this for sometime, just enjoying the leaves around them and everything. Once in a while they’d move around and find a more comfortable postion or even exchange a few kisses.

Jaebum felt very content with the boy beside him. Youngjae was different than the other omegas he’s met. He was different because he didn’t care about the status or rank. He was different because he didn’t fear Jaebum at first or second sight, even after seeing his wolf the other boy was swelling with joy. Youngjae was different because he loved Jaebum and Jaebum loved him back.  

At the thought Jaebum shifted and pulled the other wolf in for a hug before kissing the spot under his brown eyes.

“I love you.” The dark alpha wolf muttered as he hugged the other boy, Youngjae licked his face and the older boy smiled before continuing. “I love the way you look everyday and every second. I love your caring personality and how amazing you can cook simple meals. I love the fact that you treat me like I’m the only one for you. Most of all though I love the fact that I love you more than myself or anything else.” Jaebum smiled and watched as Youngjae had tears brimming on the edge of his brown wolf eyes. The dark alpha wolf pressed a kiss to the youngers snout before shifting and running off, as if it was a dare for the other to follow.

They ran around together for a while, until the sun went down, and went home directly after for a night full of snacks and varied movies.

“Hot chocolate okay?” Jaebum asked as Youngjae entered the kitchen wearing nothing other than one of Jaebums hoodies and a pair of underwear. Jaebum on the other hand was wearing nothing but a pair of dark gray oversized and baggy sweatpants. The omega nodded as he stretched and went over to pick up some of the box candy and chips Jaebum had stored away in the kitchen.

With both hands Jaebum carried the stuff over to the coffee table in front of the television, while the younger was taking a shower he took the time to plug in the old TV and dig out some movies.

As they finished piling snacks on the table and blankets, as well as pillows, Jaebum put in the movie and set down the drinks. He then showed three of his favorite jar candles to Youngjae to let him choose. A nice orange one simply called Pumpkin, the other one was a bright red and smelled exactly of candy apples, and the last was three layers with three scents as well as colors. At the top was what remained of a dark orange honey apple, below that one was a dark crimson of cinnamon apple, followed by an untouched layer of bright red candy apple on the bottom.

Youngjae took a sniff of them all and settled on the one that smelled of candy apples. The alpha smiled and lit the candle setting it on the small coffee table. Jaebum pressed play and the movie began.

Together they got through three boxes of candy and two more mugs each of hot chocolate. By the end of the second movie the younger began to doze off and lean against Jaebum, the older covered him with a blanket and let him stay there. It took another five minutes before the omegas soft snores filled the room.

The alpha smiled and carefully maneuvered off the couch before picking the other up and laying him down in the leader’s room. With a soft kiss on the forehead, causing the other to stir for a second, the dark wolf left back to the couch were he cleaned up and made sure it was all neat, meaning snacks put away, mugs washed, candle blown out, and tv off as well as double checking to make sure the house was locked tighter than a bank vault.

By the time Jaebum returned upstairs Youngjae had taken over his bed and gotten rid of all the pillows. He smiled and closed the door before climbing in next to the brown haired boy. Just as he was falling asleep he could feel someone staring at him and he chose not to look up instead he waited.

A soft kiss to his temple then his nose and finally a quick kiss on his lips.

“I love you too Jaebum.”

 

* * *

 

After that brief exchange things changed between the two. It was slow and gradual, but sweet all the same. Together they would make trips into town and Jaebum would gladly show off Youngjae by claiming that this was the best boyfriend anyone could ask for. He also got the young omega a library card after catching the brunette in the act of ogling the place. Jaebum assumed it was just the amount of books, but Youngjae just wanted to look at the pictures and learn more. They never really got to deep into their pasts, but agreed that when ready they would spill and the other would listen obediently.   

As the month of November was coming to a close Youngjae kept going over how he wanted his next heat to run. Jaebum was taking notes and making sure everything was prepared. When it did happen he would ready with tons of blankets and all the little things Youngjae loved.

Right now the couple was sitting on the couch, well Jaebum was and Youngjae was on his lap, chatting about little things. Now the conversation died down and Youngjae spoke up.

“Make me yours during my next heat. I want to join your pack and be your omega Jaebum. I love-“ Youngjae was cut off by a swift kiss from the older boy. Then he was being spun around in the air by a very happy Jaebum.

“I love you so much Choi Youngjae!” Jaebum set the boy down and began to pepper his face in a thousand kisses. They nuzzled their noses together and smiled widely, Youngjaes laughing causing Jaebum to do the same.

"I love you too Jaebum."

**_…_ **

The next day Youngjaes heat came and he handled it really well. As explained the omega really had no sexual desire at all and only wished for cuddles and cold baths once every 12 hours, not to difficult if you ask Jaebum.

The alpha had woken up out of his sleep early in the morning by a sweet cinnamon, wet wood, and apple pumpkin smell permeating the air. It was enticing and a sickly sweet smell, it was awakening Jaebums inner alpha though of course he controlled it for his omega. At first he gave Youngjae a thin sheet that could cover him and not cause him to overheat. Then he got food and water, he was scrambling around so much the brown haired boy was laughing when he accidently fell on the floor thanks to a towel he dropped earlier on Youngjaes floor.

After a while the initial heat seemed to die down and the younger seemed more relaxed, when Jaebum entered he offered the other a short and simple kiss. Of course the boy took it and even pulled Jaebum down on the bed.

“Mark me, please alpha.” Youngjae commanded and Jaebum gave in, biting the nape of Youngjaes neck. The smell of the young omega grew stronger and seemed to get down to his core, best perk of all was the fact that the younger smelled exactly like a bottled up candle of fall. Jaebum smiled and released the youngers neck, a little blood dripped down and he lapped it up with his tongue. When he looked at it from a far he was proud of his work and laid down next to his omega. _His._      

Jaebum wrapped an arm around Youngjae and pulled him close breathing in his perfect fall scent before humming. The younger joined in too and soon they were singing a song full of their thoughts and fears, full of their desires and for only them to hear.

 

* * *

 

Jaebum crouched low his black wolf blending in well with the late winter shrubbery. As a brown wolf bounded into the clearing he jumped out and tackled it to the ground, baring teeth at first before licking the lighter wolf’s face all over.

‘Jaebum that tickles!’ Youngjae shouted through the mental connection they shared. In a mental connection you only share what you want, and so when they came out to play the mental link was like a gift. They could exchange message and hunt like a true team. Youngjae may have been sweet but after trying a cooked rabbit for the first time he was on the hunt for the oversized rodents.

‘Fine.’ Jaebum got off of the other boy and rolled around on the leaves acting like a young wolf instead of one nearing his mid twenties. The sun was setting so they took off running towards it even with the knowledge that they would never reach it. Together they were, together they would be. If not for a little bullet graze and human arrogance Jaebum would still be all alone in his little cabin, but now as they were known as local legend.

Making the headliner once and even framing it in the cabin. The headline was striking and fitting: Wolves Dancing In The Forest Sunset. Youngjae cackled upon hearing it and Jaebum just smiled grabbing him a bit roughly and giving him a sort of forced kiss.

The fall was still the best season, no if and or buts about it. The leaves still change color and fall scattering everywhere and crunching under their paws, not to mention the warm drinks and everything pumpkin along with a certain pumpkin smelling omega. Chilly mornings with an orange and pink sunset and a nice warm mug in hand and shawl draped around sleepy shoulders now with Youngjae beside him, a similar shawl on shoulders and mug in hand, sitting on the steps below the alpha. The smells were a bonus too, all those nice autumn scented candles lit around the small cabin letting it flourish in various pumpkin and apple scents that were just an added bonus to the smell of Youngjae and his fall baking. The warm yet chilly colors were a nice touch too, such as the young omegas brown wolf sleeping on the pale cabin wood or cuddled up in the red blanket he favors.

The only thing that made it better was a person called Choi Youngjae. Together they enjoy warm drinks and early mornings as well as slow dance to sappy love songs in an apple and pumpkin candle light filled living room.

Thanks to a little bullet wound and a few soft kisses Jaebum had an omega and a reason to be happy forever. 

 


	2. That's Okay Just Don't Get Hurt

Youngjae loved living with Jaebum it gave him special privileges others wouldn’t. He was understood, respected, and even loved for a change. It wasn’t like living with his last pack constantly on the run and everyone telling him to fit into the perfect omega role. Nope with Jaebum he could be Youngjae and not the fake Youngjae.

He stretched his arms up as he yawned and walked into the kitchen where his alpha stood making what smelled to be french toast. Youngjae hummed happily as he wrapped his arms around Jaebums waist, pressing his face against the alphas bare back and inhaling his firewood and vanilla scent.

“Good Morning.” Jaebums deep husky voice broke though the silence and Youngjae just peered around so he was looking at the older boy, his arms not letting go at all.

“Is that french toast?” Youngjae questioned looking at the egg and cinnamon mixture the older was dumping bread in. Jaebum just gave a slight nod before finishing up the first step and then set the bowl in the sink and washed his hands. This whole time Youngjae was still holding on, not wanting to let go and alongside the feeling of being unable to.

The dark haired boy turned to him and leaned down slightly letting their lips meet in a soft good morning kiss.

“Good morning my love.” Jaebum said as he smiled and the other blushed. “How about you set the table and get us two mugs of milk.” Jaebum ruffled Youngjaes hair before placing a soft kiss to his forehead.

The alpha pulled out a frying pan and got to work while Youngjae hurried around the kitchen getting what was needed: utensils, maple syrup, mugs, milk, and plates. He set everything down on the small dining room table and traveled back to the kitchen where he set the plates next to the stove.

“Thank you.” Jaebum singsonged as he finished up the sixth slice of toast. Youngjae waited till they were finished and watched as Jaebum slid three slices on one plate and three on another. Then the pan was set in the sink and Youngjae took the plates to the table. He filled both mugs to three fourths of the way filled and then took a seat at his place across from Jaebum. When Jaebum joined he gave another sweet kiss to Youngjaes cheek and then took a seat and uncapped the maple syrup container, pouring a bunch on his and some by request on Youngjaes. 

Jaebums cooking was average, nothing to special just average skill cooking. Youngjae could bake that was all and there was really nothing special about his baking, it’s just baking. As they ate in silence Youngjae began to go over the food they had in the house and then began to wonder if they would have money to go food shopping.

All Youngjae knew was that Jaebum got money from his parents and that was it. He didn’t want to peer into someones else business and as long as Jaebum was happy he was too. He must have been staring at his breakfast like he was contemplating the meaning of the universe because Jaebum tapped his plate with his fork.

“Hey you okay?” Jaebums voice was laced with worry even though his mouth was stuffed with food.

“Yeah, just wondering if I should go shopping this week?” Youngjae admitted the honest truth and the other boy nodded slowly as an answer.

“It wouldn’t be a bad idea.” Jaebum stated and finished up his breakfast. “But I think we have enough.” Youngjaes face fell and the other must have seen it because he continued talking. “However, if you want some cash to window shop around town you can. My trucks in the back if you need it, I’ll help you with that…Wait do you know how to drive?”

Youngjae shook his head and the alpha smiled.

“I’ll have to teach you some time, but for now I should have a bike you can take to town.” Jaebum smiled a similar smile to Youngjaes and could only shake his head before looking down at his plate of toast.

“Okay thank you.”

**…**

After breakfast Jaebum checked the bike and quickly gave Youngjae a simple biking lesson, in case he didn’t know how. Then Youngjae was off to town with half a hundred dollars in his pocket. The town was small overall and there really wasn’t much to visit, so the omega decided to go one more town over that really wasn’t to far away.

This town was different because it was a little bit more of a city and even had some shady buildings. Youngjae however had his sites on trying this quaint little coffee shop with a ton of pastries, not to mention he was craving sweets.  

He pulled his bike up to the side of the building and he highly doubted anyone would touch it by how dead the town was. Though after a quick check he walked in and was overcome by all the sweet baked good smells. The prices were cheap and there was only one other couple in the shop aside from him, so that was good.

After ordering some caramel hot coco and a vanilla cupcake he took it and sat down at one of the tables near the window. The food was good and he wondered why there was no one else in here, but it soon became clear that it was irrelevant. As he ate through his small snack he watched the town life continue on outside the small building. Cars passing eventually and people making small talk on even small sidewalks.

“Is this seat taken?” A voice asked and Youngjae turned to look at a boy, a perfect boy. Dark rimmed glasses and a soft pale tee with a dark blue cardigan on top and some dark pants. A book in one hand and a hot drink in the other. He screamed omega with those seductive and daring orange eyes that seemed to complement his fair skin and dark hair. Though assuming him to be a werewolf would be wrong and calling him an omega would be even worse.

Youngjae failed to form words and could only shake his head which caused the mystery boy to smile and Youngjaes heart to simultaneously combust.

“Oh good thank you.” The boy sat down and took a sip of his drink and sighing in delight. “Warm cider…want some?” He held out the container and Youngjae just shook his head. “Fair enough.” This boy seemed sweet almost too sweet.

Just as he opened his book he slammed it closed and hit himself lightly on the head.

“I forgot. I’m Jinyoung and you are?” Jinyoung seemed like a gentleman with well respected manners and such, that was no reason to give away to much personal information though.

“Youngjae.”  He needed to win this boy over so threw one of his sweet smiles that made Jaebum weak at the knees at the boy sitting across from him.

“You’re so cute!” Jinyoung practically shouted before laughing out loud whether it be at himself or at Youngjae it would remain a mystery. “So I just want to be clear on one thing. You are an omega wolf right?” Jinyoung asked pointing a thin finger at the brunette sitting across from him.

This got into the personal information that should not be given away fast, but something about Jinyoung seemed warming and harmless. So he nodded and the raven haired boy squealed out in joy.

“That’s cool. I’m a beta, just so we can be clear so no worries I won’t hurt you.” Jinyoung made his voice funny as he spoke and even accentuated it a bit to make Youngjae smile. “Not to mention you smell like an alpha, you must be loved.” Jinyoungs eyes flashed with jealousy for a second and Youngjae dropped his smile before quickly picking it back up.  

In the end Youngjae tried some of Jinyoungs drink in fair trade that Jinyoung tries his, of course the other agreed. They talked about various non personal topics and in all honesty Youngjae seemed to love this guy with a warm personality and an attractive smile. By the time the clock on the all hit three Youngjae had to go. The bike home wouldn’t be long, but Jaebum hated him being out late.

“Look it was nice meeting you today, but I gotta go.” Youngjae pushed his chair out and stood collecting his trash and moving to throw it out, Jinyoung copied his movements and followed closely behind.

“Wait can I give you this at least.” Youngjae threw out his trash and turned to find Jinyoung holding out a professional and pristine looking business card. There was only a name and an address no phone, nothing. A simple black card with a white text of name and address.

“Park Jinyoung.” Youngjae tested the name out on his lips and found it sounded perfect. “It’s perfect.” By faint blush that appeared on the others face he could assume what he was supposed to say to himself he just said that out loud. “Sorry.”

“Don’t worry I think your cuteness makes up for the embarrassment.” Now Youngjae was blushing and both were just standing awkwardly in front of the trash bin.

“Well…I’m going to get now. I’ll maybe see you sometime.” Jinyoung spoke as he brushed past Youngjae and out the shop. Youngjae didn’t stop staring until the boy completely vanished from his sights.

**…**

He wasn’t going to mention Jinyoung to Jaebum at all, not ever. Well…no yeah never. Jaebum loved him and he loved Jaebum, but Jinyoung just seemed like he would fit in. Is Jaebum open to polyamorous relationships?

Youngjae shook his head at that thought and laughed manically before mentally scolding himself. To any stranger who was just passing a glance to the boy might assume he was a screw or two loose.

As Youngjae propped the bike against the house near the firewood pile he put the stand down and hurried inside as the night began to fall, transforming the forest in a horrifying place. One that this young omega wanted nothing to do with. When he entered the house it was lit by the warm fireplace and dining room light was on, Youngjae knew that was were his alpha was waiting.

So he took off his shoes set them aside on the shoe rack neatly next to his winter boots that still needed to be put away. It was just the start of April and the end of a harsh winter that lasted until late March. He then stretched his arms out and made a beeline for the kitchen, though he nearly killed someone when Jaebum came from behind and hugged him tightly.

“Jaebum! Don’t scare me like that!” Youngjae shrieked nearly killing his alpha out of pure fright.

“Sorry baby I missed you.” Youngjae rolled his eyes as Jaebum began to rub at his scent glands causing the smell to fill the air.

Yeah, he wouldn’t tell Jaebum about Jinyoung. Not now and not ever.

 

* * *

 

“Fifty Serry Ave?” Youngjae questioned as he looked form the business card that was pristine and proper to the address on said card in front of him, a run down business building that looked very shady. A place were omegas were kept as pets and for a minute he considered walking away, but someone walked out and he swore in the small space between the door was Jinyoung in a suit.

Shady building or not sunshine was going in.

The omega puffed up his chest and walked over to the unguarded double door pushing them open ever so slightly, he peered inside and saw just a dark small room. Deeming it deadly he scooted in and the door slammed shut making him jump slightly as he shuffled along with his back against the wall to the other door. He opened this one and his jaw fell open slightly.

Neon lights, trashy pop music with sexual sub tones, and boys in barely any clothing dancing for a couple extra bucks. This had to be the wrong address. He shook his head and turned to leave the strip club when he overheard a person who just entered claiming the suspicions he wanted to believe false.

Jinyoung was here or so the guy claimed by saying the boys name, the other alpha among shushed him and told him that the guys name was Violet not Jinyoung.  

Youngjae was going through the processing information stage were you wish everything was false and less confusing. Jinyoung is a stripper under the name Violet. Oh boy.

The omega turned to leave, but he came all this way and it would be bad to leave without saying hi so he left the safety of the entrance and traveled farther. He chose to stick close to the bar and far from the stage yet he took in every dancer he saw looking for Jinyo-Violet.

Youngjae stopped when a dancer stepped off his stage and walked over to him. Skinny yet built and a brunette with icy blue eyes. His outfit was tight and barely consisted of anything as he danced sexually inches from Youngjae.

“Um…” This was weird. “Can you point me in the direction of Violet.” The dancer smiled and bit his lip.

“Everyones always looking for Violet why don’t you play with me instead.” The dancer leaned close to Youngjae face to the point of which he was backing away. “I’m Bluebell and you look just like my type.” The dancers voice deepened and Youngjae felt grossed out.

“No thanks I really just need to find Jinyoung.” At the mention of the boys real name Bluebell dropped his smile and backed up. After rolling his eyes once he took the other by the wrist and whispered a quiet follow me.

Youngjae didn’t have much of choice though and could only be dragged the other boy as they walked into the back rooms, well “rooms”. The rooms were probably used for customers paying extra for a little something more than a look or dance. It made the omega shiver and for a second he felt unsafe, but quickly put up his guard again.

Bluebell stopped in front of one of the doors and knocked. There was no answer for a minute until a voice, that was definitely not Jinyoungs, told them to enter. Without any warning the door was open and Youngjae was pushed in. The scene before him had his face turning pale and the guard he put up crumbled quickly.

Jinyoung was on his knees on the cement ground with his mouth sucking off some old geezers thing. Jinyoung was not wearing any top and barely anything on his lower half. His hair was sticking to his forehead with sweat and gold eyes seemed glazed over with lust. He smiled and continued what he started, apparently he had no reason to stop even for interruptions.  

As Youngjae watched he could feel the bile crawling up his throat, he forced it down though and tore his eyes away. The omega attempted to stand, but a hand pushed him back to sitting on the floor. Bluebell.

After a couple minutes and Jinyoung finished up his work and the alpha threw some cash down before scrambling away. Jinyoung just wiped his lips with the back of his hand before standing and giving a quick stretch. He was covered in body fluids and Youngjae honestly didn’t want to be around him.

“Close the door Mark.” Jinyoung instructed as he walked calmly over to the boy on the floor. Bluebell or Mark shut the door and even locked it, or so Youngjae could assume due to a click sounding quickly after. The dark haired beta kneeled down in front of Youngjae and blew his breath on him, it smelled gross.

“I see you decided to come looking for me. Not what you expected right?” Youngjae shook his head and Jinyoung laughed lightly. Mark moved beside him cash wadded up and a strict look on his face. “So still wanna introduce me to your _alpha_?”

“N-not really.” Youngjae stammered out and the other just shook his head.

“Why? Is this gross?” Jinyoung stretched his arms out and gestured to the room. “Well guess what? It’s all for an omega like you. Loved by us, but unable to live in society because of rank.” The angry betas words were filled with anger. “Why don’t you show us your alpha Youngjae. Maybe we could convince him to help us poor souls out. Selling our bodies for cash all for heat suppressants so a little omega werewolf can live a normal life.”

“Maybe.” Youngjae whispered his voice quieting as the panic dulled into a numbness spreading across his body. Jaebum would save him. Jaebum would always be there for him. Always.

His wolf was crying and then the door burst open and in walks Jaebum. White tee, dark jeans, and messy hair. He was in a rush, he was in a rush to save Youngjae. The omega smiled and the last thing he remembers before the world caved in was Jaebum scooping him up in his warm embrace.

 

* * *

 

Youngjae stirred from his sleep and sat up recognizing himself back at his home and in Jaebums room. He was in trouble for sure. As the omega attempted to move out of the bed the door burst open and Jaebum wrapped his arms oddly around the still sitting omega, he just couldn’t wait.

“What were you thinking?” Jaebum asked worried more than anything. Youngjae failed to form words and only shook his head. Tears welled up in the young omegas eyes and Jaebum wiped them away before they could fall. “Oh I’m not mad baby. I was worried and then who knows what they were to do to you if I wasn’t there.” Youngjae nodded and Jaebum kissed his forehead. “I love you so much I don’t know what I’d do if you got hurt.”  

“Sorry…” The brunette mumbled and Jabeum smiled placing another kiss on the boys temple.

“That’s okay just don’t get hurt.”

 

* * *

 

After the peace talk with Jaebum both boys shifted and headed down to the stream for a nice spring viewing of the lake and such. Just quality time between two lovers. Jaebum would go on ahead and check for traps before calling out for his omega through the mental link and Youngjae would bound over and dance a little around the older alpha. The played like this for a while and even by the time they got to the lake it was nearing dinner time meaning they could only stay for a short while before heading back.

Youngjae peered into the small stream and looked back at himself then Jaebum appeared by his side and filled the picture. With Jaebum there his life felt meaningful and like it actually had a purpose for once. They laid down there, on the riverbank, and watched the sparse fish swim by. Youngjae snag them love songs with his voice through their link and occasionally howled some verses out loud.  

Then a person appeared in a dark blue hoodie and ripped blue jeans with converse looking ready to be put down. His clothes were filthy and unkempt in a way, but Youngjae would know that person anywhere.

Mark.

Youngjae cowered beneath Jaebum who was already up and ready to fight the smaller beta.

“Look I don’t want to fight I just want to ask something.” When Jaebum looked over at him, Youngjae nodded so the other dropped the guard and Mark continued. “I would like to request that me, my beta, and my omega become part of your family.” Jaebum said nothing and neither did Mark. They only turned and began the walk home with Youngjae at their heels.

**…**

“So you want to live here…correct?” Jaebum questioned now back into human form. Mark sat across from him on the couch coffee mug full of hot chocolate in his hands as he nibbled on some of the crumb cake Youngjae made.

“Yes. It would be very kind of you and I’m willing to pay. I’ve got a job now and it pays well, so if need-“

“Why?” Jaebum asked cutting the other off, Youngjae was beside him holding on protectively.

“…Because of our omega who needs medicine for health and heat issues…it costs a lot.”

“Bring him on over then.” Jaebum looked to Youngjae who just shrugged, he honestly could care less. As long as it was just Jackson, maybe Mark as an exception. “I think it’ll be okay, just no Jinyoung.”

“No Jinyoung?” Mark asked confused by the statement. “No Jinyoung no us. The three us are dating happily and without one another we would be lost.” Mark looked so hopeful one minute ago and seemed so sad now that Youngjae caved and said the word he would later regret.

“Sure why not.”  


	3. Warm Hugs Provide Security

Mark couldn’t wipe the smile seemingly plastered onto his face. It was that way ever since he left Youngjae and Jaebums house with the news that they wished to help. The brunette wondered for a moment if Jinyoung would be as happy as he was excepting, but shook it off as he approached his rented truck.

Old and black with warm colored flames on the sides, a pick made by none other than Jackson. Before the boy became sick they would drive miles with old rock music blaring and hands out the windows singing along without a care in the world. Jinyoung would join sometimes other times he was too busy working in the skanky club.

Jinyoung was known for being sweet and kind, almost like a gentleman, but as of late he has become very angry. Probably due to the fact that Jacksons illness has only gotten worse and the apartment that they’ve been staying in finally kicked them out leaving them to live in a motel for sometime while they apartment hunted.

But now Jaebum was giving them a home for a price less than what any apartment would offer, that and it would be a perfect home for his small werewolf group. Or so he hoped.

He pulled into the cheap motels parking lot and cut the engine. The gas was running low, but he wouldn’t tell Jinyoung yet, not until it was nearing empty and getting gas was inevitable. Mark pulled the key from his back pocket and walked over to and opened his motel room. The room was quiet and neat, surprisingly. Jinyoung had left a note on the counter, it probably read something along the lines of him going in early for an overpaying customer or something of sorts. The brunette didn’t mind and didn’t feel like arguing about it or even reading the note for that matter.

A cough broke through and he hurried to get a glass of water and bring it to their omega in the single bedroom that was apart of their small room. Mark entered and saw Jackson coughing up a lung, metaphorically of course, and he carefully pressed the cup to the others lips before tilting it slightly. After a minute the omega was no longer coughing and seemingly better.

“Welcome home.” Jackson whispered through a smile, but his eyes were lifeless and voice rough. Mark pressed a soft kiss against the others temple and smiled.

“Are you feeling better?” The betas voice had a lilt of hope in it and yet the other looked away. Mark said nothing just set the glass on the nightstand and pulled the omega in for a hug. Jackson was fighting and he was loosing a war against himself. The saddest part was all they had to do was get money for doctor visits and medications then their omega would be okay, but nope instead that even was a struggle.

Not anymore though. Jaebum was like a light in the midst of a heavy fog. He would save them, he would save Jackson. With a smile unconsciously creeping on the brunettes face Jackson spoke.

“Whatcha smiling about?”

Mark looked down smile fallen and the other just looked with eyes that were pressing for answers.

“Well I was going to wait for Jinyoungs verdict, but I guess I could tell you and get your opinion too. I found us a home with two other werewolves, an alpha and omega. Both are really sweet and they could get you everything you need to get better.” Mark felt tears brimming at his eyes and he rested his hands over Jackson chest where his heart would be, the pulse was slow and dull almost still.

“That’s great, but can we trust them?”

“Yes I mean they just seem like the right people and I just don’t want to loose you.” Jackson shut up after that and so did Mark, together they stayed like that until Jinyoung came home later. He was angry and filthy, tainted and yet he wished to kiss Jackson.

Mark pulled the omega away and glared at the beta briefly.

“Sorry…” Jinyoung said his voice sincere, but there was a faint edge to it. “Where were you tonight?” There it was the big oh no, yeah he skipped work, but it was to look after Jackson.

“Jackson was-“

“Jackson is sick and the only way to possibly help is to earn money something you can’t comprehend! We’ve been over this so many times before come on Mark.” Jinyoung was shouting and Jackson breathing began to get uneven a sign he was awake and now listening to their conversation.

“Jinyoun-“

“No I’ve had enough!” Jinyoung stormed over and jabbed at Marks chest.

“I found a place with that Youngjae boy and his alpha, they seem-“ Mark started to blurt out in hopes of soothing the other beta, but it failed clearly as he cut him off with fury in his tone.

 “Oh the ones who nearly beat the shit out of me!?! I work nonstop for us and then you go and do this!” Mark stood not caring if Jackson hit the bed hard.

“You’re being irrational! You work too much and it’s taking a toll on you and our relationship-“

“Our relationship?” Jinyoung laughed in a sick way. “Oh boy that flame was extinguished a while back, the real reason you’re here is to make money for him!” Jinyoung snapped and Mark clenched his fists. “Hell if he wasn’t so fucking sick maybe then we could be a normal polyamorous couple, but no. You baby him to much to the point of it being disgusting!”   

Mark swung first and connected with Jinyoungs cheek fast. It didn’t last though as the younger staggered back before rushing over and tackling Mark to the floor pummeling his face with his fists. The fight turned bloody and Mark lost sight of everything till a gray wolf was growling from the bed, brown eyes threating murder and teeth bared with the intent to draw blood. It was shaking a bit and seemed a bit skinny almost ill like, then it clicked.

Jackson.

Mark pushed Jinyoung off and thankfully the other backed off. Then Jackson collapsed and shifted back, his body covered in sweat and his pulse falling short. Jackson wasn’t allowed to shift after all one shift could shift him to the next life.  Mark began to panic and quickly threw some clothes on Jackson before swiping his keys off the counter and heading out to his truck, Jinyoung following close behind. Thankfully the younger beta was quiet.

“Mark…” Jinyoungs voice was quiet and seemed hurt as if reality just crashed on him, but Mark was done being nice and done trying.

“No just leave us alone.” Mark set Jackson in the passenger seat with words of comfort along the common lines of you’ll be okay or won’t be long now. Then he got in the truck himself and turned the car on pulling out of the lot quickly. As he drove out of the motel he could see Jinyoung fall to his knees with a look of sadness on his face. Mark would be lying if he was to say he didn’t feel sorry and want to turn back.

**…**

At the hospital they barked out orders and wheeled Jackson away in a flurry of scrubs and IV poles. A male nurse pushed Mark back and ordered him to go sit in the waiting room, quietly the beta agreed and as he sat he stuffed his hands in his pockets. A piece of paper neatly folded was inside and he pulled it out as he recognized what it was, a piece of paper with Jaebums number on it for emergencies.

This counted right?

Either way Mark stood and walked up to the desk requesting a phone, the lady gladly pointed him to one and he dialed the number telling Jaebum the problem. The other promised to be right over and Mark thanked him till he line clicked.

 

* * *

 

Jaebum held onto Mark in the waiting room as both awaited news about Jackson. The alpha promised to pay for the whole thing and even the gas that Mark’s truck would need. He didn’t press about Jinyoung and didn’t overly question about Jackson.

The beta felt safe for once and then spoke in a small voice letting out a truth he wished to keep hidden.

“I hate that place so much…the club and the motel.” Mark rambled as the younger boy yet alpha nonetheless stroked his hair.

“It’s okay I have Youngjae setting you up a room back at our place. Jackson will be fine, so let’s go home and get some rest.” Jaebum lifted Mark up so he could stand and set the boy back down on the chair once upright. The alpha outstretched a hand and Mark let himself go along with worries and took the others hand.

They held hands and didn’t even part when it time to go home, instead Jaebum told the hospital he would be leaving his truck overnight and would pick it up when Jackson was better. As he sat in the passenger seat of Jaebums truck and watched the town roll by in the light of the full moon he let himself go and fall into the darkness with outstretched hands.

 

* * *

 

Mark woke up to a cinnamon scent seeming to invade all his senses. He turned and found the source right away. Youngjae was contently sleeping beside him, though the beta seemed to have stolen most if not all of the covers. Quietly he covered the other before slipping out. He appeared to be back in Jaebums home.

That was proven correct when Jaebum walked up the stairs a tray in hand. The alpha smiled and nodded down at the tray.

“Hungry?” Mark couldn’t form words for they seemed lost at the moment, but he did manage to nod. “Good I made two servings. One for you and one for Jae, so do you want to wake him?” Mark looked up at the alpha and just stared for a moment, someone was finally giving him commands instead of him making them. Age did not matter here, rank did and rank didn’t then nothing matter and everyone was treated equally.

Jaebum walked past and back into Marks room, setting the tray on the table and nodding gently towards the still sleeping omega. With a wide smile Mark sauntered over and nudged Youngjae mumbling his name and sweet words to wake him, similar to the ones Jackson liked.

“Jackson?!” Mark was standing in a second and the only thing that stopped him from running was the alphas strong hand firmly gripping his shoulder.

“Sleeping in the next room over. You were out for a few days. I got your truck and gas after picking up Jackson. The doctor said he was malnutritioned and prescribed him some meds to take every day till he was better, the also scheduled a couple visits just to check in with his progress. And don’t worry I paid for it all so-“

Mark stopped the other by turning and hugging him tightly muttering the word thank you over and over to the point of which he could feel jealousy burning in his skull. He turned and Youngjae was sitting up in the bed, a piece of toast being eaten very angrily as the other glared at the two.

“Trying to steal him, huh?” Youngjae ripped off a piece of the toast with his teeth and chewed it in a way that was probably supposed to be intimidating, but it was downright cute.  A knock at the door caused the trio to turn and Marks smile fell as a familiar face stood in the doorway.

“Jinyoung…” Mark slowly stood before running over to the other and hugging him tightly. “Jackson’ll be okay! Did ya here?!” Mark was smiling so much and Jinyoung did the same and it seemed like their fight never actually happened at all. Jaebum laughed breaking the two apart and walked over with Youngjae by his side.

“Welcome to the family.”

 

* * *

 

Over the months Jackson got better, a lot better. To the point of which he didn’t have to sleep all day or just stare blankly at the ceiling, no he was now running around with the rest of the pack in the forest around _their_ home.

Mark may be the oldest, but he let Jaebum lead. Jinyoung quickly rose to the rank of co-leader and their small little family started to become complete. Together they became a couple and all marked each other except for the alpha who they knew was theirs.

Mark stretched his arms out and yawned before falling back and cuddling the body closest to his right. He inhaled and took in the scent of firewood mixed with a strong vanilla, Jaebum. A warmth he would never deny and not just any other guy.

Jaebum saved them and gave them a home and a purpose, he showed them how to live instead of how to die. He provided love and they provided him with it four times over.

The older beta snuggled close and breathed in the scent of firewood and vanilla. The scent of home and security.  


End file.
